Geminis
by fenixplateado21
Summary: A que precio la guerra termino? que sucede con Harry cuabdo queda solo? como enfrentarlo? y si la posibilidad de un mundo nuevo surgiera? la tomaria, pudiendo tener que volver a sufrir las consecuancias de la guerra.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: ¿El final de una batalla?

Dolor, era la única palabra en que podía pensar, dolor, en su cuerpo, dolor en las heridas, pero mas que nada dolor en su corazón. Todo había acabado por fin, no existía mas Voldemort, no había mas horrocruxes, los mortífagos también habían muerto casi en su totalidad, la guerra había terminado, pero a pesar de todo, en vez se sentir dicha, lo único que su mente pensaba era en dolor.

¿A que costo habían ganado? ¿Qué sentido tenía ganar así? ¿Qué le quedaba por vivir? Solo, era como se sentía, todos lo fueron abandonando poco a poco, cada uno de los que quiso fueron cayendo, y a pesar del dolor y sufrimiento, siguió su camino, a pesar del que corazón cada vez se iba rompiendo más, continuo, en su memoria, por vengar a aquellos que lo ayudaron y se sacrificaron por él.

Pero ahora, ya no quedaba nadie, nadie por quien luchar, nadie por quien vivir, todos murieron, y finalmente quedo solo, solo en una vida que ya no tenía sentido, solo para contemplar el paisaje desolador que lo acompañaba. Tanta muerte, tanta sangre y dolor, tantos cadáveres vacíos, sin una gota de vida ni luz, y tanto silencio mortal.

Pocos quedaban con vida, pero nadie a quién él le importara, nadie en quien apoyarse, nadie con quien festejar y llorar, nadie con quien compartir esta nueva vida. Los terrenos del colegio mostraban un paisaje de desolación, que quebraba el alma, que calaba en los huesos, asentándose, y no dejando respirar, no dejando deseos de vivir, ni sentir. Vació era lo que dejaba y nada más, cientos de vidas se perdieron, cientos de almas que pasaron a otra vida, y lo dejaron a él, ahí, en esa tierra devastada, simplemente respirando por inercia, pero con la mente en blanco.

Sus ojos opacados por el dolor, y las muertes vistas, mostraban tal vació, que aquel que lo viera, pensarían que estaba muerto en vida, y tal vez fuera así, si para él la vida ya no valía la pena, ya no sentía ganas de existir, de respirar, de sentir. Por que el dolor le apretaba el corazón, le nublaba el cerebro, y le desgarraba el alma, simplemente quería morir ahí, al lado de la persona que tenia entre sus manos, al lado de la persona que lo amo, y a la que amo, a la que le dio fuerzas para pelear y seguir luchando, al lado de esa alma que resulto ser su luz, pero que ahora se encontraba vacía; al lado de su pelirroja.

Sintió pasos lejanos y murmullos, pero no le importaba, aunque fuesen mortífagos, de los poco que quedaban; mejor si eran ellos, pondrían fin a su sufrimiento, y podría reunirse las personas que quería, podría por fin acabar con esa pesadilla, y no volver a tenerla, podría dejar atrás todo eso, y estar al lado de su familia, amigos, y de su amor.

Los murmullos se acercaban, casi esperaba ver la luz verde dirigirse a él, peor no llegaba, las voces se iban aclarando, hablaban, algunas festejaban, otras sollozaban, y por lo que su mente alcanzaba a distinguir, lo señalaban, y lo miraban, él, él que había acabado con Voldemort y aún seguía en pie, su esperanza y su salvador, pero eso ya no le importaba.

Sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, pero ni siquiera se giro, seguía aferrado al cuerpo de su amada, le hablaban, lo sacudían, pero tampoco reaccionaba, únicamente cuando lo tomaron de los brazos, e intentaron separarlo de su pelirroja, con una fuerza que no creía capaz ya de tener se soltó de ellos, y se mantuvo ahí arrodillado con la mirada perdida, nadie lo volvería a separar de ella no lo permitiría.

Y a pesar de querer sufrir en soledad, y desear morir ahí, no lo dejaban, él se resistía, intentaban hacerlo entrar en razón, pero el no atendía, y lo último que sintió fue una luz que lo golpeaba por la espalda, y caía en la inconciencia.

Dolor, escenas de muerte, devastación y pena fue lo primero que le vino a la mente apenas estuvo consciente, sus parpados le pesaban, y apenas sentía su cuerpo, no quería despertar de nuevo, despertar a la terrible realidad, abrir los ojos y ver todos sus miedos confirmados una vez más, quería quedarse durmiendo eternamente, pero no lo dejaban. Poco a poco dejo la inconciencia atrás, sintió voces, y gente a su alrededor, moviéndose de un lado al otro, alguien que le aplicaba una poción en su brazo lastimado, pero no quería abrir los ojos, ver a esas personas, ver la realidad del fin de la guerra, no quería, por que el alma ya la tenía lo suficientemente desgarrada, las imágenes lo atormentaban, y volvió a caer inconciente.

Despertó nuevamente cuando sintió un gran alborto cerca de donde se encontraba, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, y aunque no tenía puestas las gafas, reconocería el lugar sin ellas, a pesar de todos los daños, la enfermería del colegio aún se mantenía en pie; alacazo a divisar varios medimagos yendo de un lado para el otro, y lo que parecía el origen del alboroto, por lo que distinguió eran varios reporteros y fotógrafos, que querían ingresar al lugar. Lo que le faltaba, ser nuevamente el centro de atención de todo el mundo mágico, él lo que simplemente quería era desaparecer, esfumarse como una voluta de humo, entre los restos del desastre, y no tener que dar la cara ante nadie, ni soportar la adoración y admiración que estaba seguro que recibiría cuando diera signos de estar conciente. Tomo las gafas de la mesita de noche que tenía al lado, y pudo divisar por la ventana que la luna estaba en lo alto, iluminando tenuemente los terrenos del castillo, donde aún era visible los estragos de la batalla, peor principalmente los cuerpos de los que pelearon en ella. De pronto se le hizo un nudo en el estomago, no quería ir, pero tampoco quería que nadie tocara, ni pusiera con todos los demás, los cuerpos de las personas que él quería, no soportaría que eso sucediera. Pego un salto rápido de la cama, a pesar de su estado, aunque sitios varios tirones y dolores en diversas partes del cuerpo, pero no le importo. Un medimago que lo vio levantarse, se le acerco corriendo, queriendo obligarlo a volver a acostarse para revisarlo, pero sinceramente no estaba para eso, de un rápido movimiento se libro de este, y se dirigió a una de las pinturas colgadas de las paredes, por suerte aún conservaba su varita, hizo un muro entre él y el resto de la enfermería, para que no vieran lo que estaba a punto de hacer, luego se giro hacia la pintura, y susurro unas palabras apoyando la varita en esta. La pintura se hizo a un lado dejando entrever un pasadizo algo angosto, que le serviría de vía de escapa, sin tener que lidiar con los reporteros apostados en la puerta.

No quería estar con nadie, ni sentirse rodeado, ni que lo acosaran con preguntas, simplemente quería estar solo, él y su dolor, quería explotar, destrozar todo lo que encontrara, desgarrarse hasta el alma, con tal de dejar de sufrir, no quería que lo miraran con pena, o como si estuviera loco, o aún peor, como el héroe máximo, su salvador, simplemente, quería dejarse morir al lado de sus seres amados.

Corrió y siguió corriendo queriendo alejarse de todo y de todos, anduvo por pasadizos, algunos de ellos medio desmoronados, los pasillos y paredes del castillo también se encontraban en estado deplorable, pedazos faltantes, desmoronamientos, pero a pesar de que atravesó corredores que eran concurridos, tubo la impresión de que la magia del colegio sentía su dolor, y lo iba guiando, evitando encuentros indeseados, no sabía como podía ser que esto sucediera, pero era lo que sentía.

Su recorrido acabo frente al aula de transformaciones, no sabía como, ni por que había ido a parar justamente ahí, pero algo dentro suyo, así como también la magia alrededor, lo llevó a entrar.

Al terminar de entrar, lo único que alcanzo a hacer fue a llorar, grandes lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, lágrimas que hacía tiempo se había prometido derramar, lágrimas que rompían esa coraza que se había auto impuesto, lágrimas de dolor y sufrimiento, lágrimas que podían no acabar nunca, por que el dolor dentro suyo parecía que no acabaría. Camino aún llorando hasta los cuerpos de sus amigos, los cuáles se encontraban junto a su amada pelirroja, dentro de lo que parecían ser féretros de cristal. Los tres estaban vestidos con túnicas de un color blanco puro, y a pesar de todo, sus rostros demostraban paz, los tres estaban ahí, descansando, aunque ya sus almas no se encontraran en este plano. Se situó frente a ellos, y los observo así inmóviles como estaban, y llorando les pidió perdón, la culpa lo carcomía, y no podía aguantar tal peso, no podía soportar seguir vivo cuando todos ellos había muerto por su causa, se odio a si mismo por haberlos involucrado, por no haberlos protegido, por haberlos conocido, y se odio aún más por no haber muerto en su lugar. Largo rato derramo lágrimas, así como les hablo, suplicando su perdón, recordando momentos vividos, todo por lo que habían pasado, podrían haber pasado horas, incluso un día, no estaba seguro, y no le importaba; estaba tan abstraído que tampoco sintió la entrada de dos personas al aula, so se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que hablaron.

-Harry¡ -dijo McGonagall, en un tono condescendiente y dulce, llamándolo por su nombre.

Pero el no quería verla, no quería darse vuelta para que le dieran palabras de consuelo, por que no había, ni jamás habrían palabras que calmaran lo que sentía.

-Harry¡ -esta vez la voz, que también conocía, era la de Remus Lupin- Harry –su voz era apenas más que un susurro suave y dulce, pero tampoco quería hablar con él- Se como te sientes Harry, pero…

-NO¡ No sabe como me siento, nadie lo sabe –interrumpió el pelinegro a los gritos.

-Harry¡ no puedes encerrarte en ti mismo¡ Yo pase por lo mismo que vos, se lo que se siente perder a mis mejores amigos, y también al amor de tu vida, se que no quieres seguir viviendo, que te gustaría estar a su lado en este instante, pero sucedió así, debes vivir, debes seguir adelante, por la vida que ellos te dieron, no puedes dejarte caer, hay mucho por lo que vivir¡.

-Ya no me queda nada por lo que vivir¡ lo perdí todo¡ todo¡ mis padres¡ mi padrino¡ a Dumbledore, mis amigos¡ los Weasley¡ mi novia¡¡¡ todos se murieron por pelear por mi, por estar a mi lado¡ no me puede pedir que siga adelante como si nada¡ Ya tuve suficiente, cumplí con lo que se me pidió y a pesar de todo no pude vivir feliz¡ perdí todo¡ no quiero seguir viviendo en un mundo sin ellos, no quiero ser el "elegido" y el héroe, no quiero que la gente me idolatre por haber derrotado a Voldemort, lo único que quiero es tener a mis amigos, a mi novia y a mis seres queridos a mi lado¡ tanto les cuesta entender eso¡ ya tuve suficiente en estos años, y no quiero seguir soportándolo y haciéndome el fuerte¡ no puedo¡ -grito los más fuerte que la garganta le daba, sin poder ni querer controlar su ira, por que necesitaba desahogarse, no aguantaba, y no sabía si aguantaría mucho más.

Los dos adultos no dijeron nada, tal vez por que no sabían que decir, o tal vez, por que sabían que no tenían nada para decir, por que esa era la cruel realidad, permanecieron observando al adolescente como sacaba afuera todo lo que sentía, desahogaba todo sus sentimientos, lo conocían hace algunos años, y jamás lo habían visto en ese estado, y en cierto punto lo comprendían, por que de una manera u otro también habían pasado por lo mismo, aunque no a su nivel.

-Harry¡ El cuadro del profesor Dumbledore quiere verte en la oficina. –dijo la profesora de transformaciones una vez que el adolescente se hubo calmado- Dice que es de gran importancia, aunque no me quiso decir sobre que.

El ojiverde giro la cabeza para observarla, mientras su mente intentaba procesar la información. Sinceramente ya no quería saber nada, no quería moverse se ahí, ni dejar a sus amigos y a su novia solos, pero un pequeño impulso lo llevo a ir hacia el despacho del director.

Hola a todos¡ Heme aquí con una nueva historia creada en una noche de insomnio. Las cosas que puede pensar la mente cuando trabaja¡¡¡ jajajajajaja¡¡¡ a los que leen mi otro fic¡¡¡ mil disculpas, se que no he actualizado, pero tenía varios capis en mi comp., y un virus me la agarro y me los borro¡ ya se que la mayor parte de la historia la tengo armada en mi cabeza, pero muchas veces lo mas difícil es armar el entramado, los diálogos, o los puntos de conexión, es volver a armarlo todo, y mas hacerlo como ya lo había escrito. Ya en unos días subo el cap. Sobre esta historia que les puedo decir, mmmm, algo difícil de explicar, a veces ni yo se como trabaja mi cerebro¡ jajaja. Pero bueno, el primer cap es una introducción de todo lo que va a venir, ya se que es medio deprimente, y no estoy seguro si esta muy bien escrito, aunque a veces soy repetitivo. Pero la idea es esa, no me maten por dejar a Harry solo, y haber matado a casi todos, muajajajajajaja, no es de malo, sino que esto da pie a la historia, por algo Dumbledore necesita hablar con él. Este tipo de ideas ya surgió antes, peor le voy a dar otro tipo de giro, espero que quede bien. Espero les guste y dejen reviews.


	2. El reverso de la moneda

2 – El reverso de la moneda

Casi 16 años ya, 16 años de una tragedia de terribles consecuencias, consecuencias que al día de hoy han traído otra guerra, otra masacre, y donde las esperanzas poco a poco se van esfumando, 16 años donde una trágica noche, la esperanza surgió, para que 14 años después volviera a morir.

Esa noche del 31 de octubre, donde los Potter enfrentaron la peor de las perdidas, y la traición de uno de sus amigos. Una noche donde Voldemort desapareció, llevándose con él la vida de su hijo, una noche en la que nadie esta seguro que sucedió, lo único que se supo es que el lord oscuro desapareció, para luego volver 14 años después. Esa noche el matrimonio quedo sumido en un estado de coma, inducido por lo residuos de magia negra que entraron en sus organismos, y estuvieron así durante 5 años, hasta que sus cuerpos se limpiaron de esos residuos. Ni siquiera ellos saben que pasó, pero al despertar y enterarse del destino de su hijo, rompieron en llanto, el dolor y la ira los abarco, y tardaron dos años hasta lograr sobreponerse en parte, todo esto debido al nacimiento se su pequeña hija, que surgió como un milagro para devolverles algo del brillo que habían perdido.

Pero todo cambio hace poco mas de dos años¡ Cuando durante la tercer prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, Credric Diggory, el representante de Hogwarts, apareció muerto en el medio del estado de Quitdich, enviado a ese lugar a través de la copa, convertida en traslador. Marcada sobre la túnica se hallaba la marca tenebrosa, el cuerpo presentaba muestras de diversas maldiciones, sobre todo oscuras, parecía como si alguien hubiera mantenido un duelo con él, y lo atacara con todo un arsenal de maldiciones, entre ellas el crutacius, y por supuesto la maldición asesina. Por lo que parecía, habían estado jugando con el chico, y una vez cansados, lo asesinaron, enviaron el cuerpo de vuelta al colegio para demostrarles que Voldemort había muerto. Se desato el caos, cuando este apareció en medio del campo, los estudiantes quedaron choqueados, y los padres se pusieron histéricos. Y a pesar de toda a evidencia, el ministro de magia, negó rotundamente el regreso de del oscuro; tacho el hecho, de un accidente trágico, provocado por simples mortífagos, y para muchos quedo como eso. Pero eso solo, fue el principio de la guerra; un año después, Voldemort hizo público su regreso al provocar un ataque público dentro del ministerio, y ese fue el punto donde la guerra se volvió cruel y desbarnizada, ataques diarios a lugares mágicos y muggles, muertes y destrucción, siempre presididos por lo que parecía un grupo selecto de enmascarados, con un líder muy poderoso.

Poco más de un año ya había pasado, y cada vez se ponía peor, el ministerio ya había caído, así como varias instituciones mágicas, entre las pocas que se mantenían en pie, estaba Hogwarts y Grigotts, el mundo muggle ya estaba empezando a sospechar con todos los ataque ocurridos, ya que los desmemorizadores no eran suficientes, además que el caos ya se estaba extendiendo a otros países.

La orden del Fénix se había vuelto a formar desde el torneo de los tres magos, pero ahora ni ellos eran suficientes, a pesar de que los Potter y Sirius Black , eran uno de los magos mas poderosos, que hacían frente a cualquier lucha con tal de tomar venganza.

Pero la esperanza poco a poco se extinguía, más desde que la profecía ya no sería cumplida, por que el pequeño Potter había dejado de existir.

Eso era en lo que estaba pensando Albus Dumbledore sentado en su despacho del colegio, a pesar de todo, ya no era el mago de antes, al edad le estaba pesando, ya no se podía mover como antes, y participar en las batallas lo agotaba mucho, además del cansancio que ya tenía por las pocas horas de sueño que hacía. Cada día la guerra era peor, y no estaba seguro de cuanto podrían llegar a durar las defensas, el colegio seguía siendo el lugar más seguro, pero ya no contaba con la misma cantidad que años atrás, las familias quería permanecer unidas y ocultas, y muchos hijos de muggles ya habían perecido. Ya simplemente no estaba seguro de lo que les tenía deparado el futuro, ya que por como estaba todo hasta el momento, se veía negro, y sabía que si el colegio caía, caía todo el mundo mágico. Solo esperaba que de alguna manera la esperanza volviera a resurgir.

-----------------

A pesar de todo, como si un impulso le hubiera agarrado, se dirigía al despacho de la directora, no estaba seguro del porque, ni que querría el cuadro de Dumbledore, no estaba como para que lo felicitara, ni para recibir sus condolencias, solo iba para ver lo que tenía que decirle, y para despedirse, ya que seguramente no lo vería más. Estaba cansado, arto y enfurecido con el mundo mágico, y de lo único que estaba seguro es que no quería saber más nada de él, ni de la magia, ni todo lo que conlleva haberlos salvado del mago tenebroso, simplemente desaparecería.

A pesar del silencio y el vacío en los pasillos, sus pasos no resonaban, se movía en silencio y sigiloso, no queriendo llamar la atención de nadie, tomando atajos y pasadizos y viendo, ahora que estaba más conciente, los destrozos en el castillo, incluso podía sentir lo débil que estaba la magia de este. Podía oír y sentir a los megos yendo de un lado para el otro, incluso por momentos fugaces podía verlos moviendo escombros, o levitando cuerpos. Y a pesar de que no quería ver todo eso, le seguía afectando, ver todas las muertes y destrucción que había dejado la guerra, y cuantas familias habían sido destrozadas.

Cuando llego frente a las gárgolas, vio como estas aún se mantenían en su sitio, erguidas defendiendo claramente la entrada del lugar, no sabía la contraseña, pero no hizo falta, como reconociéndolo, estas se hicieron aun lado, dejándole el paso libre. Para su gusto ascendió rápidamente, ya se encontraba frente a las puertas de madera, y no lograba adquirir las fuerzas para entrar, muchos pensamientos cruzaban su cabeza, y no sabía a lo que se podría enfrentar. Lentamente abrió la puerta, y se encontró con la oficina tal como la recordaba, inclusive aunque McGonagall había asumido como directora, no se había cambiado nada en el despacho, todo seguía en su lugar, incluso la percha de Fawkes, al dirigir su mirada hacia ahí, se sorprendió de encontrar al fénix reposando en esta, y al girar su cabeza para mirarlo, emitió una suave nota.

Camino hasta llegar frente al escritorio, donde se encontraba el pensadero, trayéndole a la mente los recuerdos de las clases particulares con el director. Finalmente dirigió su mirada al cuadro detrás de la gran silla, y ahí se encontraba Dumbledore con sus anteojos de medialuna, y su larga barba plateada, observándolo, y a pesar de ser un cuadro, podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

-Harry¡ mi querido muchacho –dijo con una voz suave e impregnada de tristeza- Se que las palabras no alcanzan, u nada que te diga podrá calmar lo que sientes. Has dado todo, y has perdido mucho.

-Tiene razón sabe¡¡¡ estoy cansado ya no lo aguanto más¡¡¡ Perdí a todos, estoy solo ahora¡ Pelee por algo que no termino valiendo la pena¡ Usted no entiende, es simplemente un cuadro, que no sabe, ni sabrá como me siento, así que no me venga con palabras consoladoras, por que no me sirven para nada¡ -interrumpió a los gritos el ojiverde. Por que no quería escucharlo, no quería oír sus palabras, por que el no era Dumbledore, era simplemente un cuadro, una imagen, nada más. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro, y como en quinto año, tenía ganas de volver a romper todas las cosas a su paso, de tirar todo por la ventana, de descargar toda su ira.

-Lo sé, lo se, y no puedo hacer nada por eso, has sufrido mucho, y yo no he podido ayudarte, y realmente lo siento. Quisiera poder darte la vida tranquila que siempre quisiste, pero el tiempo no se puede retroceder, y lo hecho hecho esta.

-No me venga otra vez con sus discursos¡¡¡ eso ya lo se¡ y si eso era para lo que quería verme, sinceramente no quiero seguir escuchándolo. –dijo el adolescente mas enfurecido.

-No Harry, no es por eso que te hice llamar. Como ya te dije, no podemos retroceder el tiempo, ni cambiado lo ya ocurrido, por que así es la realidad, y así ocurrió. Pero pese a todo, todavía hay una opción, una pequeña oportunidad de que pudieras ser feliz, aunque muy arriesgada, y la que implica cosas, que tal vez no te agraden, ni quieras cumplir.

Aquí esta el segundo capítulo. Se que actualice rápido, peor bueno cuando una historia se me mete en la cabeza, la tengo que escribir, sino se me van las ideas. Es algo corto, pero no quería agregar más por que recién estoy haciendo la presentación de la historia, y en torno a que gira. Obviamente supongo que los que la leen ya tomaron la idea, pero aún quedan cosas por decir, la primera parte del capi es como cambio la historia a partir del 31 de octubre del 81. Y además agregue algunos datos que más tarde van a ser de suma importancia para entender lo que continua. Bueno, se que recién subo la historia, pero esperaba algún review, aunque sea para dejar alguna crítica que siempre viene bien. Saludos y hasta el próximo cap¡¡¡


	3. Un nuevo comienzo

3 – Un nuevo comienzo

3 – Un nuevo comienzo

El negro cielo dejaba caer si incesante lluvia sobre los terrenos y el bosque, relámpagos iban y venían, iluminando de vez en cuando la silueta de los árboles, haciéndolo ver mas tenebroso de lo que ya era, inclusive viendo atentamente se podían alcanzar a ver sobras entre los árboles, pero la mente del director en ese momento se encontraba en otro lado.

Hoy había reunión de la orden, de los pocos que aún quedaban con vida, la situación cada vez era peor, y los medios se iban agotando; Voldemort aumentaba aún más su ejército, y Europa poco a poco iba sucumbiendo ante la oscuridad. Faltaba poco más de un mes, para que el ciclo escolar comenzara, y en estos momentos no estaba seguro, si era conveniente abrir las puertas del colegio, a pesar de contar con la mayor de las protecciones posibles, sabía que en algún momento no alcanzarían, y terminarían sucumbiendo ante el señor oscuro, y sus seguidores, más aún si contaba con el grupo selecto que hasta ahora habían ocasionado grandes estragos, y nadie podía detener. Sentía que el fin estaba próximo, y no estaba seguro de cuanto podrían aguantar, el colegio en algún momento llegaría a caer, y con los alumnos dentro de este, era aún más peligroso.

No se movió de su sitio, hasta que sintió ruidos provenientes de la escalera, la puerta se abrió y poco a poco fueron entrando los miembros de la orden del fénix, los primeros en llegar fueron McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout y el resto de los profesores, luego siempre presentes, se encontraban los merodeadores, Sirius con su largo pelo negro, y sus ojos grises con ese brillo de tristeza y decisión, que nunca desaparecieron desde la noche de Halloween; Remus con su aspecto cansado, debido a la cercanía de la luna llena, y detrás de ellos el matrimonio Potter, Lily con su cabello rojo fuego y sus dos esmeraldas ardiendo en fuego y determinación, y junto a ella James, con su pelo azabache desordenado y sus ojos café, con su porte elegante y orgulloso, pero con un aire de melancolía. Luego de ellos fueron entrando los restantes miembros, entre algunos, Ojoloco Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, los Weasley, Nynfadora Tonks, Amelia Bones, Dedales Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Elphias Doge, Hestia Jones, Sturgis Podmore, y unos 10 más. Aparecieron sillas, y se fueron acomodando en el despacho, que en ese momento se encontraba bastante apretado por la cantidad de personas; las charlas empezaron a surgir, y todas apuntaban al mismo tema, se hizo un profundo silencio en el momento que Dumbledore se puso de pie.

-Gracias por asistir hoy, los tiempos son difíciles, y cada vez es más inseguro salir de sus casas, no están cazando como ratas, y cada vez es más difíciles evadirlos –al oír estas palabras muchos rompieron en murmullos, todos lo tenían presente, pero que esas mismas palabras salieran de la boca del gran mago frente a ellos, no era alentador, por que hasta ellos se daban cuenta que estaban perdiendo, y que Dumbledore no duraría por siempre. Y las esperanzas estaban casi extintas, la guerra estaba prácticamente perdida, y simplemente les quedaba seguir luchando hasta el final, dando lo mejor de ellos, luchando por un mundo mejor para sus hijos y seres queridos, si es que ese mundo tenía futuro.

-Alastor que informes nos traes? –pregunto el director al ex-auror.

-Por ahora un gran grupo de hombres lobo se ha unido a Voldemort influenciados por Greyback, que ha asumido como líder de varios clanes, aunque esta siendo de mucha ayuda el acercamiento de Remus. Los vampiros, la mayoría aún se mantienen neutrales, debido a su confrontación con los hombres lobos, y no quieren saber nada de estar del mismo lado, el problema es que Voldemort los esta presionando, y les esta quitando su fuente de alimentos. Los dementores ya se encuentran totalmente bajo su control, y cada día crecen más, debido a los ataques a lugares muggles, también se han vuelto más poderosos, y las víctimas del beso, aumentan desmesuradamente. La mayoría de los gigantes aún se encuentran recluidos y escondidos en las montañas, aunque ya unos 20, se han unido a los mortífagos, y están intentando encontrar y convencer a los demás grupos.

"Los ministerios de Alemania, Francia y Bulgaria se encuentran muy debilitados, y en poco tiempo también caerán; los demás países aún presentan pelea, y la ayuda del consejo internacional de magos esta siendo de mucha ayuda, pero, como saben, no pueden enviarnos tropas, debido a que nos encontramos aislados prácticamente, si estos tres ministerios caen, con ellos cae Europa. Por ahora no han logrado extenderse hacia Asia, América, ni África, pero si la guerra sigue así, terminarán expandiéndose.

Contamos con unos 100 aurors altamente entrenados, más los que se encuentran en entrenamiento, que serán alrededor de 200, perorada vez es más difícil conseguir magos que se nos unan, además que los mortífagos que se quieren infiltrar en nuestras filas." "Las protecciones del colegio se han expandido para abarcar más terreno, donde se están construyendo un sub-ministerio, y campos de entrenamiento y reclutamiento, además de edificios para albergar a familias y grupos solitarios."

"Excepto los aurors que se encuentran a cargo del entrenamiento, la mitad están repartidos por el perímetro de las protecciones, y la otra mitad preparados para cualquier ataque que se llegue a presentar."

-Además del ejército que Voldemort esta armando, que se sabe del grupo nuevo, que se presenta en las misiones más importantes, y que son los más fuertes con los que hasta ahora nos hemos enfrentado, especialmente el líder. –pregunto McGonagall.

-Realmente son una incógnita, no hemos logrado saber mucho de ellos; Voldemort los mantienen muy bien resguardados, manejan a la perfección todo hechizo de magia oscura conocido, y son grandes duelistas, no tienen piedad a la hora de matar, y al líder le gusta divertirse con sus víctimas, me he enfrentado una sola vez a él, y por poco no podría estar presente en este momento. Se mueve con gran agilidad, tiene una risa tenebrosa, como si te estuvieras enfrentando al mismísimo señor oscuro, aunque se puede llegar a detectar cierto timbre juvenil, pero no estoy seguro. Son cinco, y se mueven como uno, atacan coordinadamente, y es imposible penetrar sus defensas, por lo general dos defienden y los otros atacan, pero únicamente cuando pelean contra un grupo grande, sino, se los puede ver a los cinco atacando. –respondió Moody con un claro tinte de pesadez en la voz, y hasta cierto punto, algo de miedo algo difícil de sentir en el auror, pero hasta el admitía que enfrentarse a ellos, era una situación que no le gustaría volver a tener que pasar.

-Muchas gracias Alastor –dijo Dumbledore una vez que el auror se hubo sentado, los murmullos se volvían a hacer presentes, y el director sabía lo que representaban, miedo y desesperanza, porque a pesar de todo, los presentes entendían que la balanza cada vez se iba inclinando en su contra, y el tiempo no les favorecía, y el miedo era palpable en todos sus rostros.- Bien, debemos seguir con el reclutamiento y entrenamiento de magos, además de continuar con lo que empezamos el año pasado durante el curso escolar, preparar a los estudiantes de 6to y 7mo año, en caso de que un enfrentamiento se llegase a dar en el colegio, no estarán en las primeras filas, pero apoyaran a los cursos más bajos, y los protegerán en caso de que logren romper nuestras defensas, mientras son evacuados.

"Este año, los alumnos no tomarán el expreso, serán traídos al colegio mediante trasladores, se que la cantidad de estudiantes es enorme, pero estamos trabajando en eso, no podemos arriesgarnos a exponerlos al peligro de que ataquen la estación, o el tren; los trasladores contarán con un sistema de detección de mortífagos, en caso de que estos los obtengan, y nos quisieran atacar desde dentro."

"Hagrid, tu y tu hermano, tienen que continuar con la búsqueda de grupos de gigantes que puedan unirse a nuestra causa, o que por lo menos no se unan a los mortífagos, en lo posible lo primero. Remus tu, en lo posible continúa en contacto con los grupos de hombres lobos que no se han aliado con Voldemort, su ayuda puede ser imprescindible, si llegar a tener alguna condición, házmela saber de inmediato, para ver de que forma podemos llegar a negociar. Ahora con este informe, tenemos un dato vital, debemos conseguir el apoyo de los vampiros, aunque se mueven durante la noche, su fuerza y destreza, nos pueden ser de gran ayuda."

"Mientras los profesores y yo nos seguiremos encargando de las protecciones del castillo, y de colocar la mayor cantidad de trampas posibles alrededor de este, hay que estar preparado ante todo, no sabemos cuando pueden llegar a atacar. Todos los pasadizos secretos han sido sellados, y solamente se ha establecido dos, uno dentro del castillo, preparado para evacuar a los estudiantes, y otro en las inmediaciones del predio donde en este momento se albergan familias." –finalizo el director, dando por cerrada la reunión.

Poco a poco los miembros de fueron levantando de sus lugares; el matrimonio Potter, Sirius, y Remus se acercaron hasta el escritorio para conversar con Dumbledore, pero no llegaron a hacerlo, debido a la gran sacudida que se produjo. Esa sacudida solo podía significar una cosa, lo que todos temían, produciendo un caos total en el despacho, las defensas del castillo, estaban siendo atacadas.

A pesar de todo, no estaban preparados mentalmente para tal ataque, sabían que iban a atacar el colegio, peor no se esperaban que se produjese tan rápido, obviamente Voldemort no quería perder el tiempo, y si Hogwarts caía, con él, la última esperanza de Inglaterra.

-Cálmense todos –grito Dumbledore con un hechizo sonorus- Se que es una situación de alarma, pero debemos intentar mantener la calma en estos momentos, la desesperación no nos va a llevar a nada. Minerva, Filius y Podoma, establezcan un perímetro de protección interno, y en lo posible, refuercen los externos, Alastor y Kingsley ayúdenlos; Emmeline, Hestia, Amelia, Dedales, Sturgis y Elphias, diríjanse a la zona de albergue, y evácuenlos, si alguno quiere quedarse a apoyar, que lo haga, pero no en las primeras filas, los aurors deben estar ya alistados para el enfrentamiento. Lily, James, Remus y Sirius, ustedes vienen conmigo, el resto distribúyanse dentro del perímetro acordado. –dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Todos los grupos ya organizados empezaron a salir de prisa, dirigiéndose a donde les correspondía, los últimos en salir fueron el director y los merodeadores, una vez en el pasillo, se encontraron con alguien con quién no esperaban hacerlo.

-Profesor Dumbledore, Profesor Dumbledore –gritaba la profesora de adivinación Sybill Trelawey, corriendo hacia ellos agitada- Profesor¡ estamos en gran peligro –dijo cuando los alcanzó, aunque para todos eso resultaba obvio, aunque más raro resulto cuando les mostró una carta que llevaba en la mano- Profesor las cartas han hablado, la Torre caída sale cada vez que las consulto¡ el castillo no va a sobrevivir –anunció con voz desesperada, y al instante se desmayo.

-Ustedes sigan –les dijo a los merodeadores Dumbledore- Yo ahora los alcanzo, debo reanimarla y ponerla a salvo. –estos obedecieron inmediatamente, mientras este intentaba reanimar a la profesora de adivinación.

"Sybill¡ Sybill –le llamo el director, hasta que esta abrió los ojos- Debes salir de aquí, no hay tiempo, vete con las familias que están siendo evacuadas. –pero esta simplemente no le hacía caso, parecía que se iba a volver a desmayar cuando puso los ojos en blanco, pero en cambio con una voz completamente distinta a la suya dijo:

-"Cuando la esperanza este perdida, cuando la luz este por ser derrocada, y el mal a punto de triunfar, él llegara. Marcado ya por una profecía, pero aquí no se hizo realidad, el destinado a acabar con el Señor Oscuro vendrá para hacer resurgir la esperanza… Llegado de un lugar donde solo devastación quedo… y a pesar de todo su sufrimiento y dolor, viene para recuperar lo que ya perdió, dispuesto a afrontar otra guerra, dispuesto a sacrificarse, viene a luchar por los seres queridos, que de donde viene ha perdido. Su fortaleza será el amor, y para prevalecer, deberá ganar nuevamente el corazón de aquellos que conoció… Su meta es ganar, para disfrutar de aquello que desde pequeño no se le otorgo… La lucha contra su Némesis será cruel, la batalla entre la luz y la oscuridad, y de la definición de esta, la salvación del mundo dependerá…" –finalizo la mujer, volviendo a enfocar su vista en el rostro de sorpresa y consternación del director.

"Hay que huir profesor, ya no queda nada por hacer –hablo con su tono normal de voz.

-Tu vete Sybill, yo debo quedarme aquí a luchar, más ahora, que se que la esperanza no esta perdida –respondió Dumbledore con un tono determinado, y un brillo especial en los ojos.

Se separaron al llegar a la puerta de entrada, Dumbledore se dirigió hacia los portones de entrada, donde se encontraban apostados la mayoría de los aurors, y algunos miembros de la orden, se puso al frente de todos ellos, aunque el panorama que tenían al frente resultaba bastante aterrador. Cuatro gigantes en ese momento se encontraban golpeando con grandes mazos, los escudos, detrás de ellos más de 200 mortífagos lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, a un costado de estos por lo menos unos 100 dementores, y liderando el ataque desde atrás, el grupo de elite, entre ellos, los 5 enmascarados a los que tanto temían, el único consuelo que tenían es que Voldemort no estaba presente, parecía que el lord estaba seguro que con ese ejército el castillo caería, y por eso no era necesaria su presencia.

Los terrenos retumbaban a causa de los golpes de los gigantes, y lograba verse, como a poco los escudos iban cediendo, acercándose a cada instante el momento de la batalla. La excitación, y a la vez el temor, se podían palpar en el aire, así como el sudor frío que recorría sus rostros, los corazones latiendo acelerados al compás de los golpes y maldiciones, y entonces se oyó, como sin un frágil cristal se rompiese, dejándolos al descubierto, sin defensas, solamente con el valor para pelear hasta morir o ganar. Los gigantes fueron los primeros en entrar, seguidos de lo que parecían los mortífagos mas novatos, estos fueron los que recibieron de lleno, las primeras maldiciones, y todas las trampas que habían colocado los profesores; dos de los gigantes se vieron envueltos por dos cortinas de fuego, los otros dos, luchaban con las enredaderas que crecían rápidamente del suelo y los envolvían. Lo mismo le pasaba a mucho de los enmascarados, que eran atrapados por plantas, o eran tragados por la tierra, inclusive eran atacados por pequeñas criaturas salidas de la nada.

Pero a pesar de todas esas trampas, seguían avanzando, otros eran ayudados por sus compañeros, o nuevos ocupaban su lugar, y a la par de estos los dementotes se acercaban, podían sentir el aire frío, más aún con la lleve lluvia que caía, los relámpagos iluminando las capuchas, haciéndolos aún mas espectrales, expandiendo hacia todo el sentimiento de tristeza y desolación que provocan. Los primeros patronus que atacaron a las criaturas, fueron el magnífico fénix de Dumbledore, el lobo de Remus, y el perro de Sirius, a estos le siguieron algunos más de los miembros de la orden, mientras los aurors atacaban y defendían, James y Lily, a pesar de todo no lograban producir mas que una escasa de humo plateado, pero a pesar de eso luchaban y se defendían fieramente contra cualquier mortífago que se les acercara, o estuviese en su campo de acción.

Pero el ejército de enmascarados seguí avanzando y atacándolos, teniendo muchas veces que retroceder, dos de los gigantes ya estaban libres, y causaban estragos, estos eran atacado por un grupo de aurors, y Charly Weasley montado sobre un dragón criado especialmente en caso de ataque, algunas criaturas del bosque también se habían acercado a ayudar, entre ellos los centauros que con sus flechas derribaban gran cantidad de enemigos, pero a pesar de todo, la batalla la estaban perdiendo, eso sin contar que el grupo de 5 enmascarados aún no se habían movido.

Cerca de la batalla principal, también se podía distinguir el sonido de luchas, y las luces de las maldiciones, también podía verse una luz anaranjado proveniente de los árboles del bosque, indicando junto con el humo que este se incendiaba.

El campo de batalla en ese momento presentaba un panorama poco alentador, cuerpos sin vida, del bando de los defensores, asesinados por maldiciones, o besados por los dementotes, del otro bando la mayoría de los cuerpos pertenecían a los novatos, los más viejos, y del círculo interno, se mantenían a la distancia, pero atacaban con ferocidad. Por esto iban ganando cada vez mas terreno, los aurors y miembros de la orden se estaban empezando a agotar, algunos centauros seguían atacando, los otros se estaban encargando del incendio, y de los mortífagos dentro del bosque; la resistencia iba disminuyendo junto con sus fuerzas; a pesar de su edad, Albus Dumbledore mantenía batalla con hasta 8 mortífagos a la vez, y además aún su patronus seguí alejando los dementotes, era uno de los pocos que aún se conservaban, pero hasta el tenía un límite, y sabía que en cualquier momento llegaría.

Las defensas habían caído, las trampas ya no resultaban, los dementotes los habían logrado debilitar, y los mortífagos más preparados casi no habían luchado, sen encontraban en su mejor estado, si un milagro no ocurría poco, todo acabaría ahí, y la guerra daría por vencedor al bando de Voldemort, toda esperanza quedaría resumida en cenizas, y la época de oscuridad y caos, empezaría en su totalidad.

Y sorpresivamente el milagro llego, envuelto en un tornado de fuego, apareció en el medio del campo de batalla, llamando la atención de todos, sobretodo por que en Hogwarts era imposible aparecerse; las luchas se detuvieron unos instantes para observar al misterioso sujeto; este con un movimiento de varita creo una barrera de fuego que rodeo y expulso a los gigantes de los terrenos del colegio, otra barrera se formo rodeando a los defensores y al misterioso sujeto. Todas las miradas se centraban en él, el grupo elite, a pesar de que lo oculto, les resulto muy sorpresiva e intimidante su aparición, sobre todo al líder, que por alguna razón, sentía que ese sujeto les iba a causar grandes problemas.

Albus Dumbledore miraba al sujeto con ojos reflexivos e inquisidores, este vestía una capa de un color plata asombroso con lenguas de fuego rojas y doradas grabadas en ella, una capucha cubría su rostro, pero alcanzaba a ver unos ojos, que resultaban intimidante e imponentes, debido a la gran cantidad de fuerza y poder reflejados en ellos, la pregunta era ¿quién era ese sujeto? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿y si estaba para ayudarlos?.

--

-¿Cooo-como? –pregunto el pelinegro tartamudeando, todavía con la rabia a flor de piel, pero intentando tranquilizarse, no entendía lo que la pintura le quería decir, una posibilidad de ser feliz? Era eso posible? Después de todo lo que había pasado, no lograba entenderlo.- Una oportunidad de ser feliz? Eso ya no lo creo posible¡ -dijo nuevamente enfurecido, no quería hacerse ilusiones, que jamás se volverían realidad, no después de tantas muertes, tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento.

-Se que la vida ha sido injusta contigo, lo has dado todo por un bien mayor, y nada te ha sido retribuido, primero perdiste a tus padres, luego a Sirius, al cuál llegaste a considerar como un padre, y después durante este año, a tus amigos, a tu familia del corazón, y sobre todo a la mujer que amabas. Todo ha sido muy cruel para ti, y de alguna manera, me gustaría que fueses feliz, que por fin le encontraras sentido a la vida, y pudieses vivir tranquilo. No tengo forma de devolver la vida a los que has perdido, y eso lo sabes, no por lo menos en este mundo, en esta dimensión. A lo largo de mi vida, he viajado, conocido e investigado muchas de las ramas de la magia, e incluso algunas de ellas, poco conocidas, o que se creían extintas, he recorrido grandes caminos, y he descubierto cosas asombrosas e inimaginables. La magia es infinita, inabarcable, y extraordinariamente sorprendente, nunca vamos a terminar de saber lo que esta puede lograr. Dentro de lo que investigue, me centre en una rama poco conocida, y a la cuál se la relaciona más con un mito, que con la realidad, una leyenda, una fantasía, poco realizable.

"Desde los muggles, hasta los magos, hemos estudiado el origen de nosotros mismo, y de todo los que no rodea, diversas teorías han surgido, pero ninguna a probado ser la correcta, aunque muchas se han acercado, pero más allá del origen del mundo, han surgido otras teorías, algunas extravagantes, y otras muy llamativas, una especialmente me intereso, basada en investigaciones del mismísimo Merlín; esta habla sobre la divergencia que pude ocasionar las diferentes decisiones que tomamos a lo largo de la vida, más, cuando estas están destinadas a provocar un gran cambio en la historia. Lo que esto puede provocar, es que a través de una decisión trascendente, la historia y el destino se puedan trasgiversar, y a partir de esto, se produzca una alteración en el espacio-tiempo, surgiendo así, otra realidad, donde el punto de diferenciación, es la manera en que se tomo cierta decisión. Por que son las decisiones las que producen los cambios, y hacen a la historia.

Durante algunos años, he investigado la existencia de otros mundos paralelos al nuestro, y el llegado al resultado de que estos realmente existen, aunque es muy difícil de comprobarlo a ciencia cierta, pero he hallado la manera de ver retazos de estas realidades, e inclusive comprobar hasta que punto son diferentes. Pero por mas que mi tentación, y mi curiosidad ha sido poderosa, no me he entrometido en estos mundos, ni he hecho contacto con estos, ya suficiente ocupado estábamos con los problemas de nuestra realidad, como para agregarle otros problemas. Además que no estaba seguro que consecuencias surgirían de intentar hacer contacto con estos mundos, ni de que manera se llegarían a alterar.

Pero a sabiendas de esto, y a pesar de que se que la información que estoy a punto de darte, puede traer grandes consecuencias; el cariño que he sentido hacia ti Harry, es superior a mi razón, has pasado por grandes sufrimientos y pruebas, y has perdido todo en el camino, has dado tu felicidad por la de otros, y es hora de que te sea retribuido tu sacrificio. No tengo forma de devolver a la vida las personas que ya han muerto aquí, pero tal vez logres conseguir la felicidad en otro lugar, igual, pero a la vez tan distinto a nuestro mundo; esta en ti decidir si aceptas esta posibilidad, no sabes con lo que puedes encontrarte, ni tampoco si estará todo como sucedió aquí, la realidad en la que caigas puede ser totalmente diferente, las posibilidades son infinitas, debido al curso que han tomado los mundos de acuerdo a las diferentes decisiones, pero tu puedes hacer la diferencia, y puede que al fin logres ser feliz. Esta en ti decidir, y afrontar lo que puedas encontrar allá, o quedarte a intentar hacer tu vida aquí, a pesar de todo.

-Pu-puedo llegar a re-recuperar a a todos los que perdí? –pregunto Harry temeroso pero con un pequeño brillo de esperanza en sus apagados ojos. Ya había sufrido bastante en su vida, y no quería seguir haciéndolo, ya no tenía a mas nadie a quién perder, pero si surgía la mínima posibilidad de recuperarlos, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo? Estaba dispuesto a enfrentar lo que llegara a encontrarse en ese otro mundo? Existía realmente la posibilidad de que pudiera llegar a ser feliz? Las preguntas se amontonaban en su cabeza, así como una gran confusión, por que no estaba seguro de si él mismo estaba preparado para afrontar algo más.

-Como te dije ya antes, no se que puedes llegar a encontrarte en la realidad que acabes; pero es tu decisión si decides intentarlo, tomate el tiempo necesario, y analiza bien lo que quieres, después ven a verme; guíate por lo que tu corazón te dicte, si necesitas el apoyo de alguien, díselo, pero solo con las personas mas cercanas y de confianza, nadie mas se puede enterar de esto, puede traer grandes consecuencias sino –le dijo el retrato del director.

Salió del despacho con gran confusión en su mente, siendo guiado únicamente por su instinto, ya que su mente no se encontraba presente, las ideas y contradicciones surgían en su mente, y lo mantenían en un ir y venir de decisiones, no sabía que hacer, ni como afrontar tal situación, necesitaba hablar con alguien, y conocía a la personas indicadas.

--

Bueno¡¡ Aquí estoy después de mucho tiempo, perdón por la demora, pero no estaba muy seguro de continuar, la idea que tenía había surgido fuerte, peor me parece que no tubo tanta aceptación, pero decidí no rendirme, y ver que pasa con este ca, espero dejen reviews, y les guste.


End file.
